Princesse
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Ça ne devait être qu'une simple métaphore. Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille qui affrontait Sunset Shimmer pour être la princesse du bal de printemps?


« C'est moi… la… princesse ! » brailla la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.  
Elle se tenait debout dans le bar presque déserté, une bouteille à moitié vide à la main. Avec maladresse, elle trébucha vers l'une des tables pour s'en servir comme d'un appui, alors qu'elle brandissait son trophée vers le ciel.  
Derrière son comptoir, le tenancier du bar contemplait la scène avec tristesse. Depuis le printemps dernier, c'était toujours la même chose, tous les soirs. Il n'avait plus le cœur à s'amuser du délire de l'adolescente. Il enjamba le meuble et saisit la main de la pauvre fille, qui cria de stupeur.  
« Ça suffit, Berry. Tu en as eu assez.  
-Sers-moi… à boire », hoqueta l'adolescente en essayant de le frapper mollement avec la bouteille.  
Avec douceur mais fermeté, le gérant la fit s'asseoir sur un des tabourets. Dès qu'elle lâcha le récipient à alcool, il s'en empara rapidement et lui versa de l'eau à la place.  
« Mon sceptre ! Il est où ?!  
-Tu n'en n'as pas besoin maintenant.  
-Mon sceptre ! » brailla-t-elle. Elle attrapa cependant le verre d'une main tremblante et le vida, cul sec.  
Les quelques habitués encore présents à cette heure savaient tous qui était la demoiselle, et pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. La plupart la prenaient en pitié, d'autres se moquaient de sa détresse. Parmi les non-initiés, certains se disaient juste qu'ils iraient boire ailleurs, et certains, plus bourrés que d'autres, se fichaient bien de cet étrange manège.

Une nouvelle fille entra rapidement dans le bar. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu foncé, avec une mèche blanche. Ses yeux aigue-marine se posèrent directement sur le tenancier. Elle avança à grands pas vers le comptoir, sa jupe au motif de sablier claquant presque sur ses jambes.  
« Viens, Berry, on s'en va.  
-Nan… Laisse… moi, Colgate…  
-Berry ! Ta sœur s'inquiète, c'est elle qui m'a appelée ! » mentit la dénommée Colgate.  
A l'évocation de sa petite sœur, la fille aux cheveux violets se redressa en gémissant. Elle se leva en tremblant, appuyée contre sa meilleure amie, la seule qui osait rentrer dans le bar pour venir l'arracher aux affres du chagrin.  
La fille aux cheveux bleus jeta un regard sévère au tenancier, qui se contenta de baisser la tête. Berry Punch était majeure. C'était son droit de venir boire, et il ne pouvait pas refuser de lui vendre quoi que ce soit. La seule façon dont il pouvait l'aider, c'était encore lui donner un alcool de bonne qualité histoire que son foie reste intact un peu plus longtemps.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le lieu de dépravation, pour arriver devant une voiture rouge garée non loin. Une adulte était au volant ; en voyant Berry chancelante, elle sortit afin d'aller aider Colgate à la porter.  
« Bon sang, dire qu'elle y va tous les soirs…  
-C'est pas sa faute, mademoiselle, dit Colgate avec fougue.  
-Je sais, dit la femme avec patience. Mais tu sais bien que si elle continue, elle risque d'être séparée de Berry Pinch.  
-Ce serait la pire chose à faire ! cria presque l'adolescente en aidant son amie à s'asseoir.  
-Aux yeux de la loi, ce serait la plus juste des choses, peu importe la douleur qui en résulterait.  
-Mademoiselle Cheerilee, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça…  
-Je comprends très bien, Colgate. Mais il faut que Berry Punch arrête cette folie. Crois-moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, mais elle doit d'abord s'aider elle-même. »  
Furieuse, Colgate claqua la porte de la voiture.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Berry Pinch, la petite sœur de Berry Punch, était endormie dans sa chambre, ses cheveux roses éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Et comme tous les soirs, elle avait des petites traces de sel sur le visage.  
Colgate n'était pas restée plus de vingt minutes. C'était Berry Punch elle-même qui, après avoir plongé sa tête dans un seau d'eau, l'avait forcée à partir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son amie l'aider alors qu'elle aurait dû être capable de tirer par elle-même un trait sur cette histoire.  
L'adolescente s'était assise sur son lit, regardant ses bottes d'un œil vide et épuisé. De larges cernes se creusaient sur ses joues. Elle ressemblait presque à un vampire.  
Elle se leva en vacillant sur ses jambes hésitantes, et s'approcha de son sac d'école, jeté dans un coin de la pièce, par hasard, commençant lentement à se recouvrir de poussière.  
Elle en sortit le dépliant annonçant cette journée qui l'avait ruinée à jamais.  
« Bal de printemps de Canterlot High – Elisez votre princesse ! »  
Les dates précises du bal étaient inscrites en-dessous du gros texte doré. Quelqu'un avait dessiné maladroitement un bonhomme-bâton avec une robe et une couronne, à côté des chiffres indiquant l'heure à laquelle le bal aurait lieu.  
Berry Punch sourit en voyant ce petit dessin réalisé par sa sœur, pour l'encourager.  
Pendant un temps, ce dépliant avait trôné dans sa chambre pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait se comporter de la meilleure manière, pour lui rappeler qu'elle prouverait que l'on pouvait détrôner la fille la plus mesquine du lycée entier.  
Cette fille qui était arrivée à Canterlot High un beau matin, au regard de jade et aux cheveux de feu, cette fille qui marchait bizarrement dans les couloirs et qui s'était révélée plus méchante qu'on l'aurait cru : Sunset Shimmer.  
Au début, Sunset était agressive, inspirait la terreur dans tout le lycée. Elle n'hésitait pas à commander les autres, et ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de désobéir se retrouvaient vite envahis de photos compromettantes.  
Mais tout avait vite changé une fois que Berry s'était proposée comme candidate au Bal de Printemps. Sunset semblait s'être calmée, elle adressait des sourires aux gens, elle aidait même Berry Pinch à faire ses devoirs de mathématiques.  
Berry Punch pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une manœuvre pour s'attirer les faveurs des élèves, elle n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper.  
Si Sunset Shimmer aidait Berry Pinch à faire ses devoirs, ce n'était pas pour se montrer magnanime envers sa concurrente mais pour la laisser parler de ses problèmes à l'école, la laisser dire ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle. Des ragots croustillants pour ruiner la vie de celle qui posait problème.  
Elle avait réussi.

Berry Punch était souvent vue avec Sunset Shimmer, en train de discuter et de s'amuser. Les amies de Berry, révoltées par cette trahison de leur championne, lui avaient tourné le dos, mais il restait Colgate.  
Colgate qui un matin était allée voir sa meilleure amie pour lui faire la leçon.  
« Berry, tu ne crois pas que tu te rapproches trop de Sunset ? Cette fille ne peut pas te faire du bien !  
-Eh, du calme… Tu sais, après tout, c'est la baby-sitter de ma sœur. Je trouve qu'elle est plutôt sympa, au final.  
-C'est un mensonge, Berry… Elle veut juste la couronne, et elle risque de l'avoir ! »  
Berry avait alors fait un clin d'œil à son amie aux yeux bleus, avant de plaisanter :  
« Tu comprends pas mon plan ? Je passe du temps avec elle pour déceler ses faiblesses ! Et quand elle s'y attendra le moins, je frapperai ! »  
Colgate était ensuite partie d'un grand rire :  
« C'est ça, et tu comptes la balancer du haut d'une falaise, aussi ?  
-S'il le faut ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! » avait clamé Berry en simulant un rire diabolique. Elle avait ensuite continué à décrire d'innombrables morts atroces auxquelles Sunset Shimmer serait soumise une fois qu'elle l'aurait vaincue.

* * *

Le lendemain, une vidéo était postée sur Internet, et des regards ébahis accueillirent la jeune fille au lycée.  
En premier lieu, elle n'y avait pas porté attention, mais elle avait ensuite entendu des murmures, et les gens s'écartaient sur son passage.  
« Oui… Horrible… Comment elle peut… Tu la vois, là… Même pas honte… »  
Elle avait ensuite entendu la voix de Twinkleshine, une de ses anciennes amies : « Franchement, je l'imaginais pas comme ça… »  
« Les filles de son espèce devraient croupir en prison… »  
Elle avait alors demandé à Bonbon, en riant, s'il y avait un quelconque poisson d'avril quelque part.  
La gifle qu'elle avait reçue l'avait rabaissée six pieds sous terre.  
« Comment t'oses faire comme si de rien n'était ?! »  
Berry était restée là, tétanisée, jusqu'à ce qu'une Sunset Shimmer effondrée vienne la voir en lui montrant la vidéo, la maudite vidéo de sa conversation de la dernière fois.  
« Je croyais qu'on était amies ! »

Plus tard, la vice-principale Luna lui avait demandé si elle avait réellement proféré des menaces de mort contre Sunset Shimmer.  
« Mais… C'était pour plaisanter…  
-Il est difficile de plaisanter sur un tel sujet, mademoiselle, avait sévèrement dit la jeune femme en la foudroyant d'un regard terrible.  
-S'il vous plaît…  
-Veuillez ne pas recommencer ce genre de farces malvenues, à l'avenir. »  
Elle avait quitté le bureau sans sanction, mais partout on la dévisageait, partout on murmurait sur son chemin.  
Le soir même, sur les réseaux sociaux, on l'arrosait d'insultes et de reproches, comme quoi elle était indigne de l'amitié des uns, comme quoi elle était immature et pathétique.  
Elle avait voulu s'expliquer, elle avait pleuré, elle avait crié, elle avait tout tenté, mais le mal était fait. Une petite erreur et elle s'effondrait, même ses amis s'y mettaient. Sauf Colgate.

* * *

A présent, c'était Sunset Shimmer qui était la paria, mais on disait qu'elle faisait « amende honorable ». Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on avait pardonné à Berry Punch. Pire, à présent, on avait découvert ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis le fiasco. Elle avait tout perdu et s'était recluse dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, alors que les insultes revenaient, toujours plus nombreuses, alors qu'on lui disait à quel point les filles comme elle, jalouses et imbues d'elles-mêmes, étaient des dangers pour autrui, à quel point elle devait avoir honte. A quel point elle était une horrible, horrible personne, menteuse et bagarreuse.  
Sa honte, sa haine, sa tristesse, son désespoir étaient devenus ses compagnons de tous les jours. Son cœur était pareil à un trou noir, vide de toute joie, alors que sa peau était plus brûlante que jamais et que ses larmes gelaient ses yeux. Sa colère bouillonnante la poussait à crier sur les réseaux sociaux tout ce qu'elle savait de Sunset Shimmer. Mais personne, à part Colgate et Pinch, ne la croyait.  
La seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée, pour oublier ses tourments, pour fuir la triste réalité, était l'alcool. Il y avait un bar pas loin de chez elle, environ dix minutes à pied. Elle avait rapidement appris à s'y rendre sans être vue. Et là, elle buvait, buvait, avant de sortir et de crier au monde sa colère, sa tristesse, sa peine.  
« Elle a menti ! Elle a menti, j'ai pas dit ça, c'était pour rire, elle a menti… »  
Quelques élèves la reconnaissaient. Le lycée tout entier avait su. Cette fois-ci, Luna et Celestia avaient cherché à l'aider à reprendre le cap, à ne pas sombrer.  
Mais toujours, toujours, Berry buvait, toujours, toujours, sa haine l'emportait.  
« Elle m'a foutu en l'air… Vous la croyez… Je suis foutue… »  
Des ricanements, toujours. Et toujours, les verres vides à remplir, que ce soit d'alcool ou de larmes.  
« Je la hais ! C'est qu'une sal… Vous devez pas la croire ! Vous comprenez rien… Vous savez rien ! »  
Moqueries. Alcool. Rires. Alcool. Mensonges. Alcool.  
« Vous êtes juste ses petits roquets ! Vous aurez peut-être un de mes nonos au goûter ! Mais moi je sais… Moi je la connais mieux que vous… C'est moi… C'est moi la princesse… »

…  
« La princesse des enfoirés, ouais », avait un jour crié quelqu'un.


End file.
